Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, Castle Crashers Remastered. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and Fire. His starting weapon is the Hammer. Blacksmith's specialties include combo locking and basic juggling. Information Background The NPC Blacksmith appears in the game as an NPC in the Blacksmith level and in the Barracks, without a mask and striking a red-hot weapon on an anvil. Finally, the Blacksmith reappears smiling in the Barracks after the Final Battle level has been completed with Weapons Frog by his side. Description The Blacksmith dons a unique purple helm adorned with antlers and a tunic with brown belt-like straps around his stomach and waist. In regular gameplay, shown in the Blacksmith level, as any other character, reveals that the Blacksmith has black hair, styled the same way as that of the Civilian, and has dark skin; also, the Blacksmith owns his pet, Weapons Frog, which has its tongue tied to the Blacksmith's anvil, where its main purpose is that the player(s) can go inside of its mouth to change and compare weapons, as well as gain additional information about each weapon. Involvement The Blacksmith was once one of the most powerful and capable knights in the King's court. Because of his extreme battle prowess, the Blacksmith was allowed to wear the color purple, a color usually exclusive to the King due to the high price of purple dye. The Blacksmith was also permitted to wear atop his helmet a pair of antlers, fashioned after the antlers of the Weapons Frog, his spirit animal. Alas, over time, the Blacksmith grew weak and weary of the battlefield. Before he was totally defeated, the King decided to allow him to retire and put his expertise in battle to a new use as the royal blacksmith. But legend tells of the day that the Blacksmith will return to the battlefield... Overview His Splash Attack, while good for initiating juggles, has fewer hits on bosses, for instance, and is very glitchy. His Magic Projectile, has fire properties, so the DoT on enemies weak or resistant to it, still applies, but it isn't usually used in favor of the Splash Attack. His Air Projectile, being nearly the same as his Splash Attack, has no kickback to it, making it weaker when using combos. His Elemental Infusion is pretty standard and has its uses, being high damaging and is good with the Drill Spin combo. Overall, Blacksmith is considered to be the worst character in the game, due to his lacking Splash Attack that leaves him vulnerable and reliant on arrow spamming on the tougher parts of the game. The Magic Projectile does not do him any favors, despite being also Fire. Magic Gallery Blacksmith_-_02.jpg|The Blacksmith as he appears in the level of the same name. bl2.jpg|The banner for The Legend of the Blacksmith Pack. It is believed that this image was from the XBLA marketplace before the Xbox 360's dashboard and user interface was updated in 2011, removing any and all banners from being visible. beefy blacksmith.png|Beefy sprite. bob blacksmith.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite. 018.jpg|Blacksmith's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * The Blacksmith is the only character to be wearing a set of knight's armor that isn't called a "Knight". * He is the only knight allowed to wear purple: the royal color. * His Splash Attack has the second smallest number of hits out of any Splash Attack, next to the Alien, who only gets one hit per splash cast. * The Blacksmith shoots a different type of arrow from the other Knights. It is completely white and has a different design, appearing to be made entirely of metal. * He is a default character on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers along with Pink Knight. * On all versions of the game, when the player goes to the Blacksmith level as him, the Blacksmith hitting the anvil will not be there. This is proof that the Blacksmith NPC is the same person as the Blacksmith character. * In the fight against the Evil Wizard in the second phase, when hitting his blue shield with the Magic Splash, the result is reversed: the player takes damage instead of the Evil Wizard. This may presumably mean that his Magic Splash and Air Projectile are considered to be melee-related attacks * Blacksmith has a usable skin in one of the skin packs for Minecraft. His antlers do not appear on this skin. * Blacksmith, although technically not coming with a pet of his own in his DLC, like Hatty Hattington and the Golden Whale, Blacksmith still fits very well with the Frogglet pet, a smaller version of the weapons frog, who many people believe to be his respective pet anyways. * The Blacksmith is the only knight out of the main six who can be seen as an NPC in the game. * The Blacksmith is one of the few characters in the game with an actual story behind him. * The Blacksmith is the only knight out of the main six who has a different styled helmet, having a different faceguard and antlers. See also * Character Tiers Category:DLC Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Category:Non-Elemental Category:Hybrid Category:Knights